


Romance Is For Rats (I Suppose)

by Calcesta



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, M/M, in this essay i will tell you why kagehara is a complex characte-, pre-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 14:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19929241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calcesta/pseuds/Calcesta
Summary: Shuichi finds an interesting classmate, so obviously, this means he must hold secrets only a detective could find. It's really not because of anything else, really.





	Romance Is For Rats (I Suppose)

A new student arrived in Springfield Academy. He had spiky white hair, his skin was pale and his eyes bright blue. Kiibo Iidabashi, that's who he was. 

Shuichi eyed the boy from afar in the lunchroom, allowing him to study every little detail of his body language. 

Shuichi was not impressed to hear a new student coming, not like these students were worth his time. But that name, Iidabashi. He heard of the Iidabashi family, inventors of some kind, have a knack at computers. Prof. Iidabashi, though, was never married, not even a girlfriend so he's heard. Now, why would he have a child? From what I heard, Iidabashi calls the professor his "creator" but stopped after getting weird looks. 

He sat behind Iidabashis desk, gazing at his neck as if it would hint to everything he needed. The urge to touch Iidabashi's hair was stopped with a pinch to the skin. 

For the self-proclaimed SHSL Detective, he would find out what mysteries he held. This will prove to show everyone who the real killing game detective needed to be, he was the one they had to pick, he could seep out every little detail from him, no matter the stake. 

"Hello, do you need anything? My names Kiibo Iidabashi! Nice to meet you." 

Nothing prepared him for interaction this early on.

"U-uhm uh, hi. Kagehara Shuichi... that's my name" 

Shuichi was sweating profusely, he could feel a deep panic settle in, how could he have spotted him? he was a detective, not an idiot. what gave him away? did he get snitched on? Who snitched on him, because they're going to get a-

"Oh, oh my word, are you okay!?" Iidabashi grabbed the boy's shoulders, hoping to give support, "I’ll get you to a nurse as feasibly possible, please do not be alarmed as I help you up."

The panicked command shook Shuichi out of his stupor, only to be brought back to an even more bizarre occurrence. Iidabashi lifted his body bridal style, pacing to the offices of the infirmary. Students were watching in different takes of emotion, although he could not get a glimpse with his hazed vision, he feels as if everyone was laughing and pointing, sneering at a display like this, it was only normal.

He might as well pass out from embarrassment.

Shuichi woke up an hour later, or well, an hour and 12 minutes noted by Iidabashi. Iidabashi's concern for the boy led him staying out of class to watch him, it was technically he who triggered the episode, so he wanted to make sure he could correct the mishap. Iidabashi lamented this to his companion, figuring he needed an explanation for staying around. Sitting across the infirmary bed, he spoke with ease, the tension disappearing. 

"I'm glad your okay, Shuichi Saihara. I noticed you've been trying to talk to me for some time, I assumed you were unable to start an exchange yourself, so I took the step for you. Although, now I see why you had not before. I've done my research on anxiety disorders and panic attacks, in my case, I should have not approached you in such an irrational manner, but to have eased my way in a more comfortable environment,” Iidabashi smiled, gleaming with sincerity and hope, ''I would like to make amends with a proper introduction. My name's Kiibo Iidabashi, nice to meet you!” Heat was rising to his head, pupils dilating with nothing but admiration on Iidabashi. Shuichi's voice was raspy, almost painful to swallow, using every little strength in his body, he spoke.

“Me like you.”

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Might plan on continuing this, criticism and such is appreciated!


End file.
